Choices
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Sora and Taichi are after the same person. ::sweatdrops:: Read the what I say in the beginning first. ::waves a red flag:: Oh and you read right, Sora and Taichi are after the same person, who? Duuuh, read and find out
1. Courage

Hey hey hey. This is my Sorato.....sorta....it's a very twisted fic...I mean twisted...because its not really a Sorato....it's...another ...triangle! Its a twisted triangle..its a um...a...::thinks:: TaiToRa... Or maybe a YaTaiOra..or..um a SoMaTai...or...Its a Taichi-Yamato-Sora triangle, spamit! Oh...I'm a very liberal guy...and I write about anything..even...*Yaoi Warning!* BWeeep BWeeeep. Warning, if you don't like the idea of that kind of stuff. ::will not be graphic, just uses it for the angst effect:: Go way now. Okay...now...for thou who have stayed. Happing Reading. And please review. This is another new area for me...so I want to know how I did.  
  
Digmon> Y'all, he doesn't own Digimon.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Choices"  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed as he watched the clock's hands move slowly to their desired destination. Had school always been this boring, or was it just him. Everything seemed less exciting. Maybe, it was the fact that he spent all that time in the Digiworld, and the recent events in his life only added to that. His band was becoming well known, especially with the girls. That didn't bother him at all. Except Daisuke's sister, what was her problem? Oh well, that didn't matter either. What mattered was that he was now free of the boring English class. "Finally!"  
  
Yamato wondered around the halls for a bit, trying to wait out his fanclub. He knew that they could be waiting around one of the corners. And he knew they would be outside.   
  
"There he is!"  
  
Yamato blinked a few times. This was definitely bad, now he would have to find a safe place to hide. But, there wasn't many safe places in this school. Maybe if he--  
  
"Hey..Yamato...in here."  
  
Yamato blinked, and ducked into the room. "You're a lifesaver Taichi." he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah well, I try." Taichi said grinning. "Now what are you going to do for me."  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Not call you stupid for..." Yamato took a glance at his watch "how's five seconds"  
  
Taichi shook his head. Before, he would have said something back. But, since they got back from the Digital World, something was different. He couldn't really put his finger on it, maybe he was more mature. Or maybe it was something else. "Funny..."  
  
Yamato shrugged as he looked around the room. "Who's room is this.."  
  
"Soccer club's." Taichi said falling into one of the chairs. "We just finished our meeting.  
  
Yamato nodded a bit, he never paid attention to any of the clubs. Nor did he want to join any of them in the first place.  
  
"Yo, Yamato.. you doing anything Friday night?"  
  
Yamato blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Why...?"  
  
Taichi shrugged his shoulders a bit. "A few of us are getting together at my house. Kind of a party."  
  
Yamato considered that for a moment, even if he didn't want to go he would. Why, because Takeru would want to go, and he did like to do things with his younger brother. "Sure.."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taichi paced his room, what was going through his mind. It was a mixture of emotions, from happiness to confusion to sadness. "I do not like my best friend." He mumbled and continued pacing. "This is all wrong, it shouldn't be happening."  
  
Hikari peeked into the room, before walking back into the living room. "It's weird Takeru, he's been acting strange since yesterday."  
  
Takeru shrugged slightly. "Maybe, he had a bad day at school."  
  
Taichi listened in on their conversation. "Not really a bad day" he mumbled to himself. "Just a confusing one.."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sora stared at what seemed like the hundredth flower. They were all blue. Blue, it was a beautiful color. She sighed thinking about her life in a whole. She had lots of friends, but she wanted more. She wanted love, not just the love of a family or a friend, but true love. She should get up her nerve and tell Taichi. She took a moment to stare back at the flowers. Blue, just like Yamato's eyes. She sighed slightly, she thought about the past. He had saved her when she fell into that black cavern. She never forgot that, but that didn't mean she had those kind of feelings for him. Those kind of feelings!? When did those kind of feelings even come into play.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamato yawned as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. He had been trying to write a new song for a month now. His mind was a clutter of staffbars and eighth notes. But, nothing ever came to him. He needed inspiration, but there was none. All he had was the plain white ceiling and his clothes cluttered floor. " This sucks."  
  
Yamato glanced down at his clock, it was five PM. He was supposed to pick up Takeru at six, so they could go to Taichi's at seven. Yamato didn't really want to go, but Takeru was so excited, and he hadn't seen all of his friends in a while. Not to mention he knew Taichi wouldn't let him get out of it. Yamato yawned, maybe he would take a nap. *Ring* He was going to take a nap.  
  
"Hello..?"  
  
"You better not be backing out, man."   
  
"What..?" Yamato mumbled, what the hell was Taichi doing calling him. Sure, he called before but usually it was about some math problem. "I said I would show.."  
  
"Good. Well, see you then." Click the phone was hung up.  
  
"Weird."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What the hell was he thinking. Why did he call Yamato just to make sure he was showing up. It wasn't like it was that important, was it? Taichi didn't know what was going through his mind. Why would he even care if Yamato showed up. He wasn't that important, was he.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora continued to stare at the flowers. "Lets be reasonable about this" she said to a rose. "I've known Taichi since we were kids. We have a lot in common, and we can always talk. I have nothing in common with Yamato. We don't talk very often, but he is a good friend. And he has nice eyes. Look at this, I sound like Mimi. Talking about his looks like that. Six thirty, oh great, she was going to be late!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I'm stopping there....why, because I want to see the response to this fic...before I keep writing....If people dont like it..I wont post the rest. Plain and simple. Alright. Now I am going to mention some ideas I have.   
  
I've seen people do interviews with the characters, and thats all good. I've seen the characters interview authors...that's all good too. But I have a spin on that. it's simple. I like to think I write the character pretty close to the way they are. So here's my idea...It will be an interview done by the characters, but the author they interview will not control them. So, it'll be crazy...it'll be random. The responses will be done in e-mail, and then I'll post it. I don't know if it'll be in script form, or story form.  
  
Okay, now....Its nearing October, and what I'm mentioning will not take place to about July, buut. I want to keep people in the know. Anyways, every year there's a huuuuge convention down in Southern California. It is called Anime Expo, all kinds of anime stuff and cosplay [costume play]. So what I'm proposing is that the fic writers of FF.net meet there this summer. Nothing certain has been posted, when it does. I'll let whoever's interested know. In some kind of maillist or something.   
  
~Ciao   
  



	2. Love

Okay, well. Got some nice reviews. I know its a different triangle, as for if it's going to be a Sorato, or a Taito or a Taiora....I don't even know yet! Maybe it wont be either! Bwahaha. I dunno, I didn't think that far ahead. Oh well. Like I said, I was gonna do that Digidestined interview the authors...but I need volunteers...Anyway, mail me at IshidaTakeru@yahoo.com or IshidaTakeru@aol.com if you have American Online. Gooooo.  
  
Tentomon:The author does not own Digimon. Do you think I can get into more fics..?  
  
I dunno...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Choices II  
By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Taichi based before the door. It was almost seven, the time of the party. The time they would arrive, and he would have to make a choice. Why was he so worried? It was just the gang coming over for the night. He thought about getting them to stay all night. It would be sudden, but maybe they could get their parents to drop their stuff off. Yeah, he would spring it on them and they couldn't say no.  
  
"Stop pacing Taichi, it's making me nervous."  
  
Taichi stopped blinking. "Sorry, Hikari.." Why was he so worried. The same question swirled through his mind when there was a knock on the door. Someone was here, but who? Taichi opened the door. "Hey."  
  
Jyou waved, behind him was Mimi who spoke. "Hey Taichi, this party better be good."  
  
Taichi grinned. "Would I throw any other kind..?"  
  
"There was that time.."  
  
"Shutup Jyou!"  
  
"Or that time.."  
  
"Mimi...."  
  
"Okay okay" they both said, before glancing each other.  
  
"What about that time" Mimi started.  
  
"And that one time" Jyou continued.  
  
Taichi let out a puff of air. "I get it I get it!"  
  
Jyou and Mimi snickered as they entered the house. Taichi went back to his pacing, getting quite a few odd looks from Mimi and Jyou.  
  
"Why are you pacing...?" Jyou finally asked.  
  
Taichi blinked a few times. "I don't know, I just hope everyone shows up."  
  
"Why wouldn't they" Mimi asked as another knock on the door diverted everyone's attention. "Open it already."  
  
Taichi nodded pushing the door open again. "Hey Koushiro."  
  
Koushiro gave a small nod, stepping in followed by his best friend. His laptop was in its familiar backpack. Something that hadn't really changed for him. " I hope this will be well worth the trip down here. It was most difficult to get my parents to drop me off."  
  
Taichi blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"They were busy, and barely had time to drop me off." Koushiro added.  
  
"Oh." Taichi nodded a bit. Still he was waiting for two people to show up, and neither have arrived.   
  
"Something up, Taichi?" Koushiro asked blinking.  
  
"Nah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora sighed as she walked towards Taichi's house. Why was she stressing over this. She liked both of them. Just for different reasons, she didn't know which one meant more though. Maybe she would just ignore her feelings. Yeah, ignore them like she did for three years? That's smart, like it would even work. She arrived at Taichi's faster than she wanted, but it was too late now. "Okay" She put her hand up to the door and knocked gently. The door slid open.  
  
"Hey Sora" Taichi said smiling. "Glad you could make it." Maybe, I'll get the nerve to tell you.  
  
"Yeah, this should be fun." Sora said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamato sighed as he ran the brush through his hair. It takes time to get his hair the way he wanted it, besides he didn't mind being late.  
  
"Yamato! Hurry up, we'll be late..."  
  
His brother on the other hand didn't want to be late. Nor did he understand what time it takes to be 'da man.' Da man, when was the last he said that. That didn't matter, he should really go before his brother started yelling. "I'm coming.."  
  
The walk to Taichi was fall from silent. Takeru was chatting the whole time. "This should be a great party"  
  
"Yeah" Yamato mumbled.  
  
Takeru continued talking. "Do you think I should tell Hikari..."  
  
Yamato blinked. "I wouldn't suggest it. Daisuke will be there, and that would cause problems." Even though it would be funny to see Daisuke's face.  
  
Takeru knocked on the door first. "I hope we're not late.  
  
Taichi opened the door. "You're late...everyone else is here already."  
  
"Fashionably late" Yamato said smirking.  
  
"Whatever dude." Taichi mumbled. It had took him long enough, Taichi thought. At least he showed up, and maybe this party would turn out okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are we going to do first?" Mimi asked.   
  
The group shrugged. The truth was, noone really even thought about this. Taichi himself had been to preoccupied to even think about what was going to happen at the party. Silence filled the room like death looming over a hospital. Everyone stared at each other not knowing what to say.  
  
"We should play a game." It was Iori.   
  
Everyone turned to look at Iori as if asking him to pick a game.  
  
Iori blinked a few times, he hadn't expected them to make him think of a game. He was just suggesting the inevitable chain of events. Finally he shrugged to all of them.  
  
"We can play Spin the Bottle" Mimi finally suggested.  
  
Yamato smacked his forehead. This was so childish and overdone. Everyone seems to play Spin the Bottle at teenage parties. Why couldn't they be more creative?  
  
"We should play strip poker" Taichi said jokingly. That would be an interesting game though.  
  
"I think we should play Truth or Dare" Hikari said finally. "That leaves out people having to kiss people they don't want to."  
  
Yamato groaned again. Another childish game, this wasn't a party it was a preschool. There had to be something better to do, too bad he didn't know what that was. "Whatever."  
  
In the end they just talked about what was going on with their lives. It was a simple get together. Taichi knew he would have to liven things up. "We should do some karaoke."  
  
Yamato sighed again. Yes, just what I want to hear everyone's horrible singing. It was too late, Taichi had already dragged out the machine.  
  
"Let's make this interesting." Mimi said. "Someone else picks the song you have to sing."  
  
That was different, everyone had to admit. It could turn out funny, depending on who picked the song.  
  
"I'll go first!" Mimi said. "Someone pick a song."  
  
Yamato sighed. He better get this over with. "Fine." he said looking through the list. "There."  
  
Mimi looked over at the selection. " 'Blue' by Eiffel 65..That song is annoying. And pink is so much better than blue." In the end she just changed the song so that she sang "I'm pink"  
  
Yamato sighed, this was really stupid. What else was going to be suggested, a sleepover?!  
  
"Okay, now Yamato has to sing" Mimi said. "Who wants to pick his song..."  
  
Yamato grumbled, he liked singing but not under the facade of a stupid game. In the corner he saw Taichi smirking. What the hell was he smirking at..?  
  
"Yamato will be singing." Taichi picked a song.  
  
Yamato blinked a few times. "No....I am not singing "Bye,Bye,Bye'"  
  
Taichi smirked. "And make sure you dance."  
  
Yamato growled. Yes, he would get even with Taichi for making him sing something that didn't count as music. Even though he hated the song Yamato sung it, better than the prissy boy band that it came from. "There."  
  
Yamato grumbled as everyone else go. It was almost painful trying to stand Taichi's voice, but soon that game was over. "My ears" he mumbled.  
  
"You know.." Taichi started. "We should make this a sleepover."  
  
There was a round of agreement from the group, as various people went to make phone calls.  
  
"That's okay, I think I'll go home" Yamato said.  
  
Taichi winced. He knew this was going to happen. Now what was he going to do, he planned what was going to happen the rest of the night already.  
  
"C'mon Onii-san." Takeru pleaded. "If you don't stay, then Mom will make me leave. You know how protective she gets."  
  
"Fine." Yamato mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Truth or Dare Daisuke" Iori asked.  
  
"Truth.."  
  
Iori pondered what he would ask Daisuke. He remembered something he had seen before. "Is it true you have a stuff pig?"  
  
Daisuke blinked. "How'd you find out about Hamhock!?!"  
  
"Hamhock?" Mimi said snickering.  
  
"He was a gift." Daisuke mumbled. Finally he grinned. "Hikari Truth or Dare?"  
  
Hikari blinked, she knew this was a trap. "Uh..Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss me!" Daisuke grinned. This was the best game ever!  
  
Hikari blinked and Takeru scowled. Finally Hikari leaned over and gave Daisuke a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Daisuke grinned falling back onto the ground. "Hikari kissed me. I'll never wash my face again!"  
  
Hikari grumbled, then thought for a moment. "Taichi, Truth or Dare!"  
  
Taichi blinked. "Um...well." He was hoping to get out of this. "Truth."  
  
Hikari ginned, she knew Taichi was hiding something. "Who do you like"  
  
Taichi blinked a few times. Who did he like? Who *did* he like? Could he actually tell the person, and in front of everybody. "I...like...um"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Bwahahahah! Do you all want to kill me now? ^_^ More to come eventually. Now I want to address the issues of review. I know you all have opinions. Why not take the five seconds to review. *ahem* What I'm saying is..Review my fics please. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Friendship

So many fics, so little time.....I;m going crazy. I dont own Digimon so dont sue me!  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Choice: The Final Choice**  
  
Taichi blinked a few times. Who did he like? Who *did* he like? Could he actually tell the person, and in front of everybody. "I...like...um"Okay, he was starting. How could he say who he liked, if he didn't know himself. "Nobody here!" he finally answered.  
  
Hikari frowned. "That's not a good neough answer."  
  
Taichi folded his arms. "Well, it's the truth." Sorta.  
  
Sora let out a small sigh of relief. At least he didn't say her. Then how whould she explain that she likes both him and Yamato. That would get too complicated. But, she knew she had to make a decision.  
  
_Now, they're both staring at me._ Yamato thought._ Here, I thought it was my imagination, but they make it so obvious. Why do I have this bad feeling that someone is going to say something they'll regret in the morning. And why do I think it's going to be me.  
  
Did he catch me staring. _Taichi wondered. _Maybe, he knows already. Could that be it? That would make things so much easier. How would I tell him anyway. Yo, Yamato I like you. Yeah right. Or maybe, By the way Yamato, I like you. That's a smooth line. Of course there's always a letter. If I did that, I wouldn't even hhave to sign it. And if he knew and fel the same way....Whoa, gettign way ahead of yourself there. Let's jsut worry about what's going to happen tonight. That's it I'm jsut going to tell him! _"Yamato, I gotta tell you something."  
  
_What is he going to tell Yamato!? _Sora wondered. _I bet he's going to confess that he likes me. Oh no, than i'll never have a chance with them. So, I want both, is that so much to ask? Man, I'm starting to sound like Mimi again.  
  
I like my nailpolish_ Mimi thought.  
  
"Sure, Taichi. What's up." Yamato said yawning.  
  
"In the kitchen." Taichi said pointing.  
  
"Okay." Yamato said with a shrug walking to the kitchen. "So what's up?"  
  
"Yamato.." Taichi began to say before firmly planting his lips against Yamato's.  
  
_What is the hell!_ Yamato thought or at least tried to. _What was going on here? He was expecting Taichi to say something, but not all out frontal assault. This has gone insane.  
  
_"There." Taichi said finally pulling away.  
  
"What was that for."  
  
Taichi shrugged. "Actions speak louder than words." _Did I just, yes I did. Now he'll probably hit me, but damn it was worth it!  
  
_Yamato thought about it for a moment. "Taichi, you're my best friend."  
  
"And you don't like me that way, right?"  
  
Yamato cringed as the seriousness in Taichi's voice. It was mixed with a dash of pain and a pinch of regret. "I didn't say that either, I just don't have the time." _Good job Yamato! Lead him on, and what happens when you find someone else. You break his heart and lose your bestfriend. Aren't you smart.  
  
_"Uh-huh."  
  
"You know what I mean, I have the band and everything.."  
  
"And you're not that way."  
  
"And I'm not...I don't know what I am Taichi. We're still young, it's way too early for any decisions."  
  
Taichi folded his arms staring at Yamato. "Nobody is too young to know love."  
  
"That's not what I meant.."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yes, he was getting mad. He had just basically confessed his love, and all he was getting were excuses. He wasn't even man enough to give a straight answer.  
  
"I'm too...busy.."  
  
"Yes..or No, Yamato."  
  
"I can't answer that. because, I don't know."  
  
"Damnit, it's not that hard. It's either yes you feel something or no, you don't."  
  
"Everything is not black and white, Taichi. You have to conisder everything."  
  
Taichi through his hands up in the air. Talking wasn't getting him anywhere. With the last bit of paitence he had he simply kissed Yamato again.   
  
Yamato's eyes widened. _Gah! Why is he doing this. He's jsut palying with my mind or something. That must be it. There was no other answer. What would he say. Yes, or no. I don't know! It's all so confusing to me.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora's eyes widened as she look into the kitchen. _Well, he made his fianl choice, and it looks like I'm left alone.  
  
****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, I know.. But I was goign for irony here. Taht and this leaves the door open for more fics of this nature. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
